deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow
Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova, AKA Black Widow, is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. She appeared in the 106th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Black Widow VS Widowmaker, where she fought against Widowmaker from the Overwatch series. She was voiced by Natalie Van Sistine. History Born in the USSR, Natalia Alianovna Romanova was recruited by the KGB at a young age for the dying Soviet Union's assassin program as part of the Red Room. After a childhood of psychological and physical modifications (such as sterilization), Romanova became one of the world's greatest assassins under the code name Black Widow. Romanova eventually defects to the U.S. as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after meeting Clint Barton whom she developed a lasting partnership with, going by the alias Natasha Romanov. Natasha would also become a member of the Avengers where she fights alongside her fellow teammates. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Natalia Romanova * Height: 5'7" | 170 cm * Weight: 131 lbs | 57 kg * Age: 91 (Body of 35) * Nationality: Russian * Alias: Yelena Belova, Black Pearl, etc. * Widowed by Alexi Shostakov * Classically trained ballerina... kind of... Arsenal * Gauntlets ** Widow Line ** Widow's Bite *** Fires electric bolts *** 30,000 volts per shot *** 20 foot range ** Widow's Kiss *** Aerosol instant knockout drug *** 20+ hour knockout duration ** Explosives ** Tear gas ** Radio transmitter * Spy Suit ** Synthetic stretch fabric ** Temperature and bullet resistant Feats * Survived a helicopter explosion * Fell off a 4 story building * Evaded gatling gun fire * Broke a man's neck with 1 kick * Shot Hawkeye's bowstring * Can make a 3 mile sniper shot * Once lifted & wielded Mjolnir * Defeated Winter Soldier, Wolverine, Punisher Weiss VS Mitsuru Black Widow makes a brief cameo appearance as a statue during Weiss VS Mitsuru. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Got you... * Trying to escape me? No chance. * Heh, I'm a goddamn Avenger... * Nice theory. Let's test it! * Dosvidaniya. One Minute Melee Black Widow appeared in the Season 1 Finale of One Minute Melee, where she fought against Catwoman from DC Comics and lost. She later appeared in Goku VS Sonic?, where she was seen on a rooftop refusing to fight Goku's clone after watching her fellow Avengers getting stomped by him, and in Saitama VS Superman, where she ended the fight by telling Superman that Saitama wasn't the source of the destruction that Goku's clone caused. Gallery Black Widow MvCI model.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Screen Shot 2019-11-24 at 8.01.27 AM.png|Black Widow's cameo in Weiss VS Mitsuru blackwidow gauntlets.jpg|Black Widow's Gauntlets paul-ozzimo-bw-batons-render-001-final.jpg|Batons 600px-Avengers_414.jpg|Natasha with 2 Handguns 983FA018-1229-48A0-9382-595E6C5A15EB.jpeg|Assault Rifle 8894246D-D4A4-441D-9A4C-BAE45188E802.jpeg|Stun Disks 2AD2E847-EBE9-4163-A5F3-B8A737B3B9D5.jpeg|Widow's Bite Trivia * Black Widow is the 24th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos and Namor, and with the next two being Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** She is the 11th Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther and Ultron, and with the next one being Ghost Rider. ** She is the third female Marvel character to appear, after Rogue and Captain Marvel. ** She is the tenth Marvel character to fight a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Carnage and Ultron. *** She is the fourth Marvel character to win against a non-DC character, after Thor, Doctor Doom and Ultron. ** She is the second female Marvel character to fight a non-DC character, after Captain Marvel. * Black Widow is the tenth comic book character to fight against a video game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck and Ultron, and with the next one being Black Canary. ** She is the seventh comic book character to win against a video game character, after Leonardo, Spawn, Thor, The Joker, Scrooge McDuck and Ultron. * Black Widow is the second combatant to be voiced by Natalie Van Sistine, after Wonder Woman. References * Black Widow on Wikipedia * Black Widow on Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Metahumans Category:Old Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances